


Reconciliation

by Chuck S (HowNovel)



Series: Star Return [4]
Category: Starman (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-07
Updated: 1999-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowNovel/pseuds/Chuck%20S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt from "TWINS" for the <i>Star Return</i> Series</p><p>The original Paul Forrester returns to Santa Barbara to reconcile and get to know his teenaged son, Eric Kendall. Can Eric forgive what his natural father did 16 years ago? How has Eric fared with his stepfather, Tom, after his decision to stay with his mom and Tom instead of leaving with the Starman and Scott in Episode 19, "Fathers and Sons"?</p><p>"TWINS" recounts the story of the original Paul Forrester resurrecting himself from the energy remnants left over from the cloning process that created the Starman's new body following the helicopter crash at Mt. Hawthorne. He meets up with Scott and the Paul we know, and both experiences change him for the better, adopting a new identity and a new life as Bob Forrester, Paul's long lost twin brother. This excerpt reveals one of the most important amends he resolves to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> The Star Return Series: STARMAN was also notable for its guest cast—a vast array of talent that fleshed out the main character storyline in a remarkable and touching way. Many of these characters have also been highlighted in story and song.
> 
> A few years back, Sheeplady and Desertgal had an idea—to revisit these characters and see how Paul's visit changed the lives of the people he had encountered. The stories focus primarily on the guest characters, though of course Paul and Scott could get to see the results just as we do. As you will see, each has a compelling tale to tell about the influence of one gentle and wise being on them. But maybe a person's life hasn't changed. This would still make an interesting story. The idea is to see how these people are living now, three years later, or have lived over the past few years. 
> 
> Desertgal also notes that the stories are not supposed to be conflict-oriented, with captures and car chases. But they may help resolve a new or old problem for the people Starman and Scott visited. Each story is to be about solely one episode’s characters, without characters from multiple episodes mingling, which is why there are twenty-two stories planned.  
  
---  
  
Close to Disneyland, another reconciliation was taking place. Bob had finally met his son, Eric, although he pretended that he was seeing him again as Paul from the Starman’s recent trip to Santa Barbara. He mentioned that Scott had found his mom, and while the two were getting to know each other, thought it would be a great idea for Eric and his biological dad to do the same. With things going so well now between Eric and his adoptive father, Eric was much more relaxed, eager to get to know his natural dad, but clearly comfortable with the life he had with his mother and Tom.

Still grateful for how Paul helped Eric see the love he had for his son, Tom welcomed the man he thought was the Paul Forrester he had recently met. That man was no longer a threat, but a friend of the family. Joanna too had finally put aside thoughts of what might have been, and the Kendall family, like scores of others, who had encountered the Starman, felt enriched by the experience.

Thinking of how he himself might have handled the situation at the time, Bob inwardly shook his head in amazement at how an alien being could have such an understanding of human behavior and motivation. _Paul said he just commented on what he observed, but was it that easy? Was the right way always that obvious?_

Bob and Eric spent the day together just walking around Santa Barbara. Passing the courthouse, Bob told his son his real motivations for not marching with the Santa Barbara 12. They talked about photography, about seeing beyond the picture and feeling what the people he photographed were feeling. Later, along the same beach where Paul and Scott had their discussion about the roles of fathers and sons, Bob candidly spoke to his son. “You know, Eric, had I known Joanna -your mom - was pregnant, I no doubt would have run away from the responsibilities of fatherhood, just as I did with Scott for fourteen years. Today, things are different. My values have changed, and I am more mature. I would love to have a son like you.”

Eric, who had been unaware that Paul had only recently come into Scott’s life, felt his love for Tom grow even more. He had an intact, loving family from the day he had been born, thanks to Tom. And yet the man he was walking beside had helped bring him into this life, and it was clear that man was not the same man he had been sixteen years before. That he had indeed changed was evident from the love he showed Scott, and the loving interest he was showing in Eric right now. Eric felt enough acceptance from his biological father to honor him with the title.

“Dad, I want you to know I forgive you, and I understand why you did what you did at the time. A little while ago, I wanted to run away from things too, but I learned about love and responsibility. Maybe that will prevent me from doing what you did.” He looked up at his dad and smiled warmly.

Bob put his arm around his son, and father and son walked quietly together for a few moments, the waves of the Pacific lapping gently on the sandy beach, completing the mood of harmony and peace that its namesake implied.

Eric recalled the parting conversation that he had with Scott when they were alone for a moment, just before the train left. “Your dad is really cool,” he had told Scott, who said, “Yeah,” and then related how astounded he'd been when Paul asked him an amazing question. “Now that’s a cool dad!” Scott had exclaimed. Thinking about the time he spent today with the man he knew as Paul Forrester, Eric now fully appreciated Scott’s feelings. He knew exactly how he wanted to convey his own feelings.

“Dad, Scott told me that when you and he were walking along this beach, you asked him how were you doing as a father. I think that is the most extraordinary question a father could ask his son. I’d really like for you to ask me the same question right now.”

Startled, Bob Forrester repeated the pivotal question that came so naturally to his twin. He was well aware that even the thought of asking such a question would have been beyond him at any prior time in his life.

He was even more startled at Eric’s reply. “You’re doing OK, Dad. In fact, more than OK. Tom is my dad now, but I want you to know I will always love you, too. I’m pretty lucky to have two dads who care about me, and two dads I'm proud to look up to.”

Later Bob related to Tom what their son had said. Tom gave his friend a knowing look and said, “You know, there’s something about the ability to forgive that marks the maturity of a man. It’s darn difficult to do especially when you're angry, but if you don’t, it could affect your outlook for years, perhaps forever. I had to find it within myself to forgive Eric, but couldn’t until you helped out. I’m glad you were able to help Eric come to grips with his past and also find the maturity to forgive.”

“He’s a fine boy,” Bob replied. “And the credit is all yours.”


End file.
